


White Flags

by lemonskies



Series: Felix/Vicar Max [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Praise Kink, This one's for you guys who get horny when vicar max does his companion ability, Voyeurism, i see you and you're valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonskies/pseuds/lemonskies
Summary: Felix hoped to spend a quiet evening by himself to definitely not jerk off, but of course Max decides to throw a wrench in his plans.--Follow-up toLet’s not talk about it, but can probably be read by itself as well





	White Flags

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't originally gonna write more, but now that i know there's an audience for this there's nothing stopping me.

Being on Scylla wasn’t too bad. Yes, it was cold and empty and overall a fucking mess, but there was plenty of primal or outlaw ass to kick and nothing brought Felix more joy than splattering brains across some space rock. It was fun to him. The same way serials and tossball matches were fun. The thrill of combat even made the awkwardness between him and the vicar close to bearable.

Back on The Groundbreaker Wanda had asked them to look for this guy named Captain Irion. Felix hadn’t really been listening super closely, but it had something to do with a shipment coming in late and Captain Iron potentially being in trouble. Thankfully Scylla wasn’t too big, the habitable part at least, and The Captain seemed positive that they would be able to find him in no time at all.

That wasn’t what Felix was focused on, though. No, as much as he would love to be able to focus on finding Captain Arson, his attention kept straying to a certain vicar who was uncomfortably good with a shotgun. Despite his best efforts to keep his thoughts in line, he just kept finding his way back to vicar Max.

It shouldn’t be this hot, it really, _really _shouldn’t, but every time Max shouted one of his one-liners in that deep voice of his, before blowing an outlaw’s head clean off, Felix found his pants getting just a little tighter. It was embarrassing as hell, knowing that the vicar was affecting him enough to even distract him during battles with outlaws and primals, and it had definitely gotten him into a couple tight spots.

Both The Captain and Max had given him some strange looks after yet another slip-up, and Felix figured it was probably too much to hope that Max didn’t know exactly what had him so distracted. The way he looked at Felix was definitely enough of an answer.

Eventually they did manage to find Captain Irony… surrounded by outlaws… Turns out Wanda had been right and the man had gotten himself into trouble. Big trouble by the look of those guns.

Big trouble that ended up being very easily disposed of with the help of some bullets and some not-at-all-hot one-liners from the vicar. At that point Felix wasn’t sure if they were just that good, or if everyone else was just terrible. Even when Felix’s mind was somewhere else he _still _managed to kick ass.

It didn’t really matter though, because Captain Heirloom was grateful and they could all be on their way again, which was probably good, because if Felix had to be close to the vicar while he did unreasonably attractive things for one more minute things would get _really _awkward. At least The Captain seemed mostly oblivious to his struggle, or they were just very good at hiding it. Either way, he was glad that he didn’t have to deal with that as well. It was already bad enough that Ellie knew exactly what had happened between him and Max the other night.

Yeah, she was never going to let him live that down.

* * *

“So, where we headed to next, boss?” Felix leaned against one of the kitchen counters, snacking on Rizzo’s Purpleberry Crunch straight out of the box. Nyoka would give him hell for that later, but she hadn’t just almost gotten her ass kicked by a massive primal, so he figured he deserved this.

“The Groundbreaker. Gonna go tell Wanda she can expect her shipment soon and then I figured we might go to The Lost Hope to spend some of those bits we earned. Feel like coming?”

As tempting as a fun night with the crew sounded, Felix figured that getting drunk again was a very, very bad idea. He didn’t want to end up confessing something super embarrassing in his drunken haze. Like how he couldn’t stop thinking about the vicar forcing him to his knees. Or how he kind of wanted to suck the man’s cock again.

“Uh, I think I’ll pass today. My head’s still spinning from when that outlaw socked me in the jaw,” he replied, hoping it would be convincing enough. He really needed some alone time to definitely not jerk off.

“I think I’ll stay behind as well.” And with the sound of Max’s voice all of Felix’s plans were turned to dust. “You’ll need an adult to babysit Felix after all.” Max turned to Felix with a look on his face that he couldn’t entirely decipher, but there was a gleam in his eyes that told Felix he was definitely doing this on purpose.

Felix didn’t think he’d survive an evening alone with the vicar, and he honestly couldn’t tell if it would be worse if he did acknowledge what happened between them, or if he didn’t.

He’d have to find a way to deal with it very quickly though, because the rest of the crew was already leaving the ship. Ellie, of course, couldn’t close the door behind her before shouting “Have fun you two.” Which would sound innocent to pretty much everyone else, but the tone of her voice told Felix everything he needed to know. He could really use some kind of memory erasing device.

And then they were really alone.

In silence.

Suffocating, uncomfortable silence that dragged on for far too long and Felix had the terrible urge to fill it, but Max was hardly even looking at him. He just sat at the kitchen table reading a book, like Felix wasn’t even there. It could probably be considered a blessing, not having to make awkward conversation with the man whose dick he had sucked not too long ago, but Felix felt like _something _had to happen. He rarely got off this easy, pun not intended, and vicar Max ignoring him kind of felt like an insult.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” Max asked, not even looking up from his book, and suddenly Felix preferred the silence.

“I wasn’t staring at you,” he lied, poorly, and Max just shot him a vaguely amused look in return. “I’m just gonna go back to my cabin.” And with that he quickly left the kitchen.

Closing the cabin door and falling down onto his bunk felt a little too close to hiding for his liking, but he didn’t really care about what Max would think of him. Not at all. Not one bit. He did not care about what Max thought of him and he certainly didn’t want his approval. In fact he thrived on Max’s disapproval. Nothing was more satisfying than pissing him off.

Except maybe watching him in combat. His borderline cocky confidence and aggression as he shot his way through all kinds of trouble was intoxicating in a way. The kind of way that made Felix’s chest and pants feel a little tighter.

Just the thought of it was enough to get Felix’s dick interested, straining against the zipper of his pants. God… he really was pathetic… and as he slid his hand down his pants he was just glad that Max wasn’t there to see him.

He couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, and he quickly hid his face in his pillow in an attempt to at the very least muffle any future moans. It had been so long since he last got the chance to do this, and it felt so good, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to last long at all.

He set a slow pace for himself, wanting to draw it out just a little, but with every slide of his hand around his dick he felt himself getting more and more desperate, precum starting to slick the way very quickly.

Thoughts of vicar Max filled his head as he touched himself. The way he had looked at Felix the other night, how his cock felt in his mouth, how his voice sounded when he was aroused. It was almost too much to handle, and without him noticing his movements got more frantic and his moans started getting louder. They were high-pitched and breathy, occasionally followed by quiet groans that were mostly caught by his pillow, and he wondered what would happen if Max caught him like that.

That brief thought only served to arouse him further and he couldn’t help but wonder what Max _would _do if he were to walk in on Felix. Maybe he’d encourage him to keep going, talk him through his orgasm. Or maybe he’d tell him to stop and that he had to earn it, just like that night. Felix would stop, of course, even if he was so hard it hurt, but a part of him would be curious enough to see what might happen if he kept going anyway.

_Fuck_.

This was definitely getting out of hand, but in his aroused state he could hardly bring himself to care. He was so close already he could almost taste it, and no amount of self-reflection could stop that.

But the sound of his door opening might.

“I really should’ve expected that you’d be doing this.” The sound of Max’s voice made him freeze entirely, and he had never wanted to disappear more than at that very moment. “The amount of self-control you have could fit in a teaspoon.”

Felix wanted to bite back, respond with something clever, but all of his circuits were pretty much fried and he could barely choke out “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I heard some… very interesting noises… so I decided to see what you were doing. I’ll be honest I thought you would be able to control yourself a little longer.” Max’s voice dropped even lower than usual as he walked into the tiny room and Felix suddenly forgot how to breathe. There was something impressive about the vicar, something that exuded authority and commanded respect. Felix had never been very good at respecting authority, though.

“Great. You got to see what you wanted to see. Can you go now?” Felix groaned, his fingers were still wrapped around his rock-hard dick and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to just rut into his fist while vicar Max watched. No matter how tempting it was, he just wasn’t sure if he could ever recover from that shame.

“I’ll be honest, I was kind of enjoying the show,” Max drawled, now standing right in front of Felix and looking down at his pathetic form. “So I think you should keep going.”

Felix’s jaw dropped.

This had to be a dream, or a nightmare, he’d figure out which one it was later. There was no way he’d get the chance to humiliate himself in front of the vicar twice in one week. It just wasn’t how things worked. Except maybe it was, because when had anything ever gone right for Felix for an extended period of time?

“Take off your clothes and get on your knees. I want to see how fucking hard you get just from thinking about me.” It was as direct an order as they could get, and Felix was well aware that Max would not take no for an answer, but a part of him, the shrinking part that still couldn’t stand the vicar, was tempted to do just that.

“And what if I don’t?” Felix asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Then I’ll make you regret it. Now get on your fucking knees,” Max growled, and Felix felt it echo through his bones. His dick, however, only seemed to become more interested in the proceedings, and precum started dripping down Felix’s fingers.

His clothes were clumsily disposed of and the floor was uncomfortably hard under his knees, but at least Max looked close to pleased again. Felix’s heart was hammering against his ribcage and his cock was so hard he was pretty sure there was no blood left in his brain. He could already hear Ellie saying something along the lines of “There was barely any blood in your brain to begin with”, but she wasn’t there and Max was and the look in his eyes was enough to light Felix’s insides on fire.

“Good boy.” It was weird that just those two words could make him feel so good, but just the sound of Max praising him made his guts do a funny flip and he quickly wrapped his hand around his cock again. His hand was shaking from anxiety and nerves, but it felt so impossibly good to be touching himself in front of the vicar that he could force those feelings aside.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his breathing coming in quiet pants that were occasionally interrupted by a desperate moan, hips jerking up into his fist. “Fuck…,” he gasped, and he could hardly recognize his own voice through the thick haze of arousal. He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and he felt himself start to tremble all over.

“That’s it, keep going,” Max purred and Felix’s head was spinning. There was no way he would last much longer, not if Max kept talking to him and fanning the flames that were burning inside of him. “I missed the sight of you on your knees for me.” _Fuck._

“I- Fuck- Please…,” Felix stammered out brokenly, his rhythm steadily speeding up as he found himself getting near the edge for the second time that night. He finally dared to look up, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs once again from what he saw. The Vicar was palming himself through his pants as he watched Felix touch himself, eyes alight with hunger, like he was 5 seconds away from devouring Felix.

“Cum for me.” And that was it. Game over. There was no way Felix would ever be able to last against _that. _His orgasm exploded through his body, and all Felix could do was gasp sharply and ride it out. It was intense and burning hot, the shame of the situation mixing with the intense pleasure coursing through his veins and he was done for. He would later blame it all on his lack of action, but for now he was just enjoying the sensation.

“Shit…” Felix mumbled. His limbs felt like jelly and he was pretty sure he could lie down in his bed and pass out immediately, but it seemed like Max had other plans.

The vicar leaned down to tangle his hand in Felix’s hair, tugging his head back to force eye contact and pulling another whine from Felix’s throat.

“I’m far from done with you,” he said, and Felix’s cock twitched painfully. There was no way he could go again any time soon, but the thought of the vicar using him for his own pleasure sent a shiver down his spine.

He knew he should hate this, he should hate Max, but as much as he loved getting under Max’s skin, there was something about just giving in that made Felix aroused beyond belief.

And so that’s what he did. He gave in.


End file.
